1. Field
Embodiments relate to a current collecting plate and a secondary battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable batteries widely used in portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders.
A secondary battery may include a case having an open portion, an electrode assembly accommodated in the case, and a cap covering the open portion. The electrode assembly may include a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and separators wound in a jelly-roll shape. A current collecting plate is disposed on a side of the electrode assembly. The current collecting plate may be electrically connected to a terminal arranged in the cap. Thus, when the terminal of the cap is connected to an external terminal, a current generated in the electrode assembly is supplied to the external terminal via the current collecting plate and the terminal of the cap.
The current collecting plate is welded to the side of the electrode assembly to form a current path and support the jelly-roll shape of the separators in the electrode assembly. If the current collecting plate is too thick, weldability of the current collecting plate to the electrode assembly may decrease. On the other hand, if the current collecting plate is too thin, electrical resistance of the current collecting plate in a longitudinal direction may increase, and strength of the current collecting plate to support the electrode assembly may decrease. As a result, the electrode assembly may be easily moved by vibration or shock, and the welded portion may be broken. Therefore, a current collecting plate needs to improve the weldability, the electrical resistance, and the strength, to support the electrode assembly.